


Marooned

by bucktownbarnes



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Tales of Suspense, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint is stupid, Crossover, Gen, I just randomly thought how similar these guys are, I'll add more as I go, Other, Roy is adorable, So is Bucky, This Is A Disaster, i really cant think of how to tag this, jason's kinda a dick, marvel/dc crossover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucktownbarnes/pseuds/bucktownbarnes
Summary: ~~~ Jason looks around at his current situation, guns drawn, barely holding on to his footing as Klarion the witch boy creates a barrier of twisting winds, protecting himself and his unlikely partner in crime, Mirror Master. Scudder keeps popping up in and out of puddles, getting a good shot in on the boys before retreating back behind the blockade. Jason looks to his left over at Roy, who’s hooked his belt onto one of the protruding handles of the dumpster, leaving both hands free for his archery.“If we survive this, I’m going to kill you!”How does Jason keep letting Roy get him into these situations?.... ~~~When an altercation with some powerful foes goes wrong for the former outlaws, they find themselves marooned in a place far stranger than they may at first realize. As expected for the bumbling boys they get themselves mixed up into some trouble the second they arrive. How well can they fare here when their world has, quite literally, turned inside out?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, Roy Harper & Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Marooned

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly thought of how similar the team up of Roy/Jason and Clint/Bucky were and thus, this was born. Yea Idk where I'm going with this I just thought it'd be cute if they all interacted I guess.

Jason looks around at his current situation, guns drawn, barely holding on to his footing as Klarion the witch boy creates a barrier of twisting winds, protecting himself and his unlikely partner in crime, Mirror Master. Scudder keeps popping up in and out of puddles, getting a good shot in on the boys before retreating back behind the blockade. Jason looks to his left over at Roy, who’s hooked his belt onto one of the protruding handles of the dumpster, leaving both hands free for his archery. 

“If we survive this, I’m going to kill you!” Jason bellows in the red head’s direction. Roy draws his bow back, scouring for a weak point in the dome and fires an explosive arrow. It has little effect.

“Okay, I admit, we need a system in place to verify if a gig is real or not but hey, there’s no learning without making mistakes right?” The strong winds make it difficult for the boys to communicate, but Jason didn’t need perfect hearing -- he’d know Roy’s bullshit face anywhere.

“I’m going in!” Jason pushes forward, struggling to hold down his gear and keep the leather jacket from flying off his body. Each step devastatingly slow and desperate, getting closer and closer till he’s as close as he can possibly get, while still feeling stable enough to stand and raise his pistol. He fires the entire round, every single bullet ricocheting, embedding themselves into the brick wall of the alley behind them. Jason angrily grumbles as he reloads the magazine, raising the weapon for a second time, despite the futile effort.

“That’s not gonna work Jaybird, leave it to me,” the archer boasts confidently.

“Then we’re dead for sure,” Jay shoots back as he retreats closer to where Roy is kneeled.

He draws his bow back, brow furrowed in concentration. He lets out a soft breath as he fires. The arrow hits the forcefield and delivers a strong electrical charge, sending Klarion and Scudder slamming into the brick wall behind them.

“Ow,” Klarion rubs the side of his head, eyes suddenly going wide, “Tekkl?!” He looks around desperately for his familiar. Scudder groans, pulling himself up. “Here,” he hands the cat to the boy, “I landed on the bastard.” 

Klarion rushes to him, “Give him!!” He clutches the feline, cradling and stroking him gently. Turning to Scudder, he rolls his eyes annoyance, “Let’s just finish this already. I’m getting bored messing with these idiots.” 

Smoke from the blast surrounds the alleyway around them as Roy throws his arms up joyfully, “I did it!” He laughs, “Chew on that devil kid!” A grin takes over half his face as he unclasps himself from the bar that was holding him in place. He looks down at his watch and turns to Jason, “Hey, we made really good time! Now let’s cuff these idiots and we can still make it to the next job.” He stands, stretching his arms up to the sky before going to collect some of his arrows.

Jason is still on edge, guns drawn. The view of his assailants is obscured from the smoke given off from the blast. “You dumbass, this isn’t over. Get up and stay alert.” 

Roy rolls his eyes, “Dude, these guys are duds. I mean, mirror guy really? And some kid with dumb haircut and a freaky cat? These guys are losers,” He shrugs it off, going back to nonchalantly picking up his equipment.

Jason pulls him back by his collar, “You idiot,” he spits through gritted teeth, “These guys are the real deal, we’re outmatched, outgunned, and running out of ammo. We need help. Now.” He lets Roy go and he stumbles to catch his footing as Jay reaches for his communicator.

Just then, Mirror Master jumps out from a particularly still puddle behind them and grabs the boys. Klarion opens a portal or doorway of sorts right inside the edge of the reflection and Scudder throws the boys in, waving at them as they fall through the portal. Acting quickly, Roy pulls a grappling arrow from his quiver, firing it upwards. It catches onto the pavement right outside the puddle and he reaches for Jason, wrapping an arm around him as they start to be pulled up. However, before they can get all the way up, the witch boy closes the portal, cutting the grappling line.

Jason pushes himself away from Roy, “Fuck it, I’m calling them.” He reaches for his wrist communicator and punches in some keys furiously.

“Calling who?”

“Someone. Tim, Kor’i, Kyle, literally anyone,” His communicator makes a discouraging beeping sound. 

“That didn’t sound good,” Roy points out obviously.

“Yea, no shit. The signal’s not getting through, we’re cut off,” He lets out a groan of frustration, “Great. Just, great.” They are still free falling through this portal, seeing no end in sight. Then, in an instant, a second portal opens just below them. Jason can see the concrete ground on the other side of the portal and warns, “Brace yourself!”

They get to the end of the gateway and come out the other end, brisk smog laden air fills their noses. Their bodies make heavy contact with the concrete, splashing into the stagnant puddles below. The portal shuts above them, leaving behind no trace.

After a couple seconds of groaning, Jason wills himself up, trying to regain balance and case his surroundings, hands on holsters.

Roy, still on the ground, rolls over coughing, “Damn, I landed wrong on my bow.” He pulls the slightly warped weapon from his back, “Ow.” He drops his bow, settling further into the ground. This earns him an eye roll from Jason.

Walking over to the archer, he grabs him by the chest plate and forces him to his feet. “Get the fuck up, let’s take a look at this mess you threw us into.” He pushes Roy back forcefully and goes back to scouting out this foreign alleyway.

Roy stumbles, scoffing at Jay’s insinuation. He brushes himself off and readjusts his quiver, bow, and other weaponry. This isn’t his fault...right? I mean, how was he supposed to anticipate this. Plus, at least he was able to actually do something, I mean, it’s not like Jason was particularly helpful either. 

“Hey,” hands on his chest in defense, “we’ve been in worst situations, plus how was I supposed to know that devil kid was a serious threat? I mean he was like, what, 15!?” He throws his arms up in disbelief. “And he was working with that freak Mirror Man or whatever. That costume doesn’t really exude seriousness.” Scoffing, he pulls his hat off, adjusts his hair and firmly places back down. “I thought he was like ‘Kite Man’ league or whatever, give me a break.”

Jason just watches as the redhead unravels in front of him, throwing excuse after excuse in hopes one of them will stick. He doesn’t have the energy to deal with this right now, so he just rolls his eyes behind his mask and moves on. “Alright, let’s figure out where the fuck we are, come on.”

Rubbing his scraped up arm, Roy scoffs at Jason’s indifference and follows.

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jason leads the charge on their way out of the alleyway with Roy following close behind. He takes note of the fact that it's just about the same amount of dark outside as where they started; they must be in the same time zone. The smog and grime leans towards metropolitan cityscape, yet nothing jumps out as familiar to any place he’s gone before. However, nothing immediately appears too different from what he knows either, so he feels comfortable enough to cross time travel off the list of possible fuckery that’s going on. Jason’s hands rest on thigh holsters, attentively and carefully trekking along, ready to draw his weapons at any time. 

Roy, on the other hand, is just casually bubbling along, hands in pockets. This looks just like any old ally to him, nothing sinister going on, so nothing to freak out about. Sometimes he just wishes Jason wouldn’t be so tightly wound all the time, all that stress really isn’t good for him. Then again, with the past he’s had, he can’t really blame him for being appropriately apprehensive.

They remain tight against the the walls of the buildings around them as they inch out into the brightly lit street. Jason is careful to peek around side to side preparing himself for an attack. A loud gasp close to the left side of his face startles him enough to draw his weapon and prepare to strike.

He huffs, releasing the tension in his shoulders as he realizes it was just his partner, awe-stricken eyes looking up and past him. The redhead jumps forward with excited arms extended, pointing upwards in childish glee.

“Hey, hey! What the hell are you doing, man?” he whisper-yells, arm wrapping around his partner’s waist, pulling him back and out from public view.

Roy removes Jason’s arm and points once again, “Look!” Jason turns, seeing the plethora of massive billboards before them. “This is Times Square! We’re in New York!” Roy looks absolutely giddy. “I’ve always wanted to come to New York.” A gentle smile rests on his face.

Jason releases a breath that he didn’t know he was holding, trying to ease his nerves. He puts his gun back in it’s holster, only just now realizing he had even pulled it out. Feeling a little more safe and comfortable with their position, he reaches around and presses the release on his helmet. Air fizzes out as he pulls it off and nestles it comfortably under his arm. His hair is ruffled with a slight gleam of sweat, his trademarked white streak clinging faintly against his forehead.

He turns towards Roy and shoves the man forcefully. 

Roy is taken aback as he stumbles, falling into the road, “Hey! What the hell!?” throwing his arms up in confusion. Jason only continues to stride towards him. He grabs a fistful of Roy’s uniform, pulling him close.

“Now that I know we’re not in any real danger, I’m gonna beat your ass.” He’s got a glare that would put Batman to shame. 

Roy quickly puts his arms up in a surrendering position, mildly freaking out while simultaneously trying to figure out how serious Jason is being. “Whoa, whoa… now let’s not do anything ra-”

Before he can finish his plea, he’s abruptly cut off by an arrow whizzing through the small distance between them, planting itself only a few feet away. Jason abruptly drops his friend, snaps his helmet back into place and draws his gun out, pointing it in the direction the projectile descended from, all in the matter of a couple seconds. Roy picks himself back up and watches vigilantly along with his friend. 

After a few tense moments, Jason tilts his head towards Roy, eyes never leaving the dark alley the shot came from. “Which one of your arrow buddies is that?” he inquires just as a second arrow comes in fast, grazing the top of his helmet, “And can you tell them to stop shooting at me?!”

Roy turns around to look at the arrows that were fired and notices that they’re purple. He tries desperately to rack his brain on who it could belong to. The purple motif gets him to lean towards Huntress… but these are longbow arrows, not her traditional crossbow bolts. Still, he decides to take the chance.

Roy turns back, trying to appeal to his old fling, “Whoa, whoa, Hey! Maybe ease up a bit?” He barely gets the words out when another arrow comes barreling forward, this time scratching along the side of Red Hood’s faceplate.

Now at the end of his rope, the enraged Gothamite roars out, “Fuck! Alright, that’s it! One more arrow and I empty this clip in your ass!” At this point Jason has both guns drawn and cocked, one twitch away from firing.

Roy jumps forward, arms out, trying to bar his friend from doing anything rash. He turns back towards the darkness in one final plea, “Huntress! This is getting ridiculous, it’s me! Take it easy now, we can talk about this, alright?” he continues his attempt at diffusing this situation, “If this is becau-” Once again getting cut off, but this time not by an arrow, but a thudding coming from the alley as their assailant dismounts themselves from their perch, slowly stepping out of the darkness. Jason's grip tightens on his firearm, his scowl deepening, tensely awaiting their next move.

Silence spreads between the three of them and the tension rises. Slowly, they see a figure approaching them, the figure of… a man? Before anyone can say anything, the man starts smiling and giggling like a madman. Roy drops his hands from a defensive pose, thoroughly confused now.

The mystery purple archer finally stops laughing and lets out a breathless “I knew it,” muttering more to himself than anything. He quickly flips his bow around to rest it on his shoulder. However, this sudden movement, plus the fact that Red Hood was already very on edge, puts Jason into fight mode. He pulls the trigger, aiming for the blonde man before them. He barely manages to duck and roll out of the way of the shot.

“Hey asshole! Stay fucking still and tell us who the hell you are!” Jason shouts, cocking his gun and readying himself to take another shot. Before he’s able to go through with it however, he feels the all too familiar feeling of the barrel of a gun pressed against his spine.

Jason sighs and drops his head, “Shit.”

The new man growls, “Shit is right.” He places a cold hand onto the Gothamite’s shoulder. “Now drop all your weapons and get down on your knees,” he speaks through gritted teeth, seemingly irritated at the situation unfolding before them; Jason takes note of this.

Jason turns his head slightly, allowing the man to enter his peripheral vision. “What? You think you’re all big and scary with that growly voice? Please,” He lets out a breathy chuckle, “my old-man’s got a more convincing, terror-inducing voice than that… and it’s not even the one he uses on criminals.” He smirks under his helmet.

The armed assailant presses the barrel further. “Wrong answer,” he spits out through gritted teeth as he uses his free hand to grab the pistol strapped to his thigh, and proceeds to shoot Jason in the back of the leg.

Jason cries out, “AH! SHIT!” He falls to one knee, clutching his wounded calf. “Alright, alright! Here,” he presses the magazine release on his guns, letting them fall to the ground and holsters the weapons. 

Roy had just watched all of this unfold so quickly, and was now angry in defense of his friend. “Come on, man! Was that really necessary?!” The armed man now turns his second weapon on Roy, first weapon now pressing into the back of Jason’s neck. He answers with a scowl, and Roy quickly puts his hands up in surrender. 

Without warning, the mystery archer is beside him, putting an arm around the long-haired gunman, seemingly an unpleasant interaction for the brunette.

The carefree archer smiles smugly, turning his head toward his partner, “See? I told you I heard something.” He looks up, endearingly towards his partner. His hand drops from the man’s shoulder and onto his raised arm, “Also, you can put your guns away, these guys seem like harmless idiots.” He tries to pull his friend back, which only earns him an irritated grunt and disapproving look. This diverts the attacker’s attention long enough for Jason to make it to his feet.

“Hey, who you calling harmless?” Jason snaps back. Simultaneously, Roy defends, “Who are you calling an idiot?”

The long-haired man pushes the purple archer off of him and goes to lift his gun back up. Jason uses that split second to reach back and grab the man’s weapon, disarming him. He follows through with the motion, spinning around and using the momentum of the maneuver to pistol-whip his assailant straight across the face. The force of this action is enough to knock the other man to the ground.

He, however, quickly gets himself up, with murder in his eyes. He advances towards Jason, pulling his left arm back, ready to strike. Which only now Jason realizes is a metal robotic prosthetic. Jason bares down, readying himself for the fight that’s about to ensue. But before anything can happen, the two archers jump in between the men, halting their attacks.

“That’s enough!” Both archers exclaim simultaneously, holding their arms out to stop each of their friends respectively. Everyone, now calmer, just stands there, the air around them thick with tension. They’re all still staring awkwardly at each other, unsure of who should speak up. Eventually Roy bites the bullet and starts.

“Honestly, this whole thing just feels like a serious misunderstanding,” He explains, “We were in the middle of a very serious, very REAL gig when we got ourselves displaced here,” Jason cuts him off, “WE?!” Roy stops him and continues with his defense. “Yes, and we were a little disoriented when showing up here, but we’re good now so if you’ll allow us, we’ll be making our way back to Gotham now.” Roy turns back to Jason, addressing him now.

“We’re just one state over so it should only take us a couple hours to get back, then we can figure out where witch bitch and mirror jerk ran off to. I admit, this definitely puts a wrinkle in our timetable, but if we’re really efficient then we ca-'' He cuts himself off once he becomes aware of the odd stares the two strangers are giving him. “What?” He asks.

The purple archer speaks up first, “Gotham? Is that supposed to be a place or something?” He questions with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Now Jason turns to speak, scoffing, “Yea, Gotham,” He looks at them as if they’re dense or something, “most crime-ridden city on the planet, home of the Bat, like the worst place to live in on the planet?” He lists off, in hopes it would click eventually.

The two strangers just share a confused look as the blonde speaks up once again, “You mean like Chicago?” He says scratching at his head.

“Um, Jaybird…” Roy cuts in. “My phone is seriously wigging out right now.” He hits his phone a few times in a fruitless effort. “I can’t pull the GPS up…” He turns towards the other men, “Do either of you have a map or something we could use?” Silently, the brunette reaches towards a pouch strapped to his side, and pulls out a detailed map of the north-eastern coast. Jason seizes it from him, obviously still bitter from the altercation they had earlier. He pulls the map open, eyes scanning across the entirety of it intently before pulling back, incredulous.

“It’s not here…” He trails off. Roy snatches the map from him, wanting to take a closer look for himself. His brows are furrowed, as if the more he concentrates will somehow make their destination appear on the paper. Once he confirms Jason’s previous statement he pulls the map back down, eyebrows raised and a look of shock and confusion settle on his face. This time the greasy-haired brunette is the one to interject, “What’s not there?”

“The whole city… Gotham, it’s just ...gone.” His hands drop to his side, he doesn’t know what to do next, he’s just …lost. 

Jason reaches for the release of his helmet and pulls it off, placing it under his arm and pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out an exasperated sigh. “I think we’re in a lot more trouble than we thought.” It takes Roy a minute of deep thought before it finally clicks for him what Jason is insinuating. He whips his head toward Jay, eyes wide and mouth agape.

The blonde archer can’t take being left out like this any longer, “Okay, I’m officially lost, What's happening right now??”

Jason reaches down and takes the map back from Roy, folding it up before thrusting it into the blonde’s arms. He looks sharply at the two of them and begins to speak, 

“I think we’re on the wrong earth.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yea this got a little out of hand, it was just gonna be a short cute thing but here we are I guess. Let me know what you think and if I should continue with it or what. Thank you for reading !!!


End file.
